Eye Love You
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: The slushie was meant for Kurt, and this time it hits him!  Slight AU-Disregard the MJ episode after Sebastian's intrusion at the Lima Bean


**Eye Love You**

To say Kurt was annoyed when Sebastian informed him of the mornings conversation with Blaine was an understatement, just like saying Kurt was just angry that Sebastian had apparently been harassing Blaine none stop. He was FURIOUS at Sebastian. When Blaine had informed him that Sebastian's behavior was starting to freak him out Kurt knew what he had to do.

This was the reason Kurt was currently driving to Dalton to confront the current lead Warbler.

The drive was silent, which was an oddity for Kurt. However, seeing Blaine stressed this morning over Sebastian's stocker like actions put him in a bad mood. Kurt wanted to deal with him alone before heading over to Blaine's for their weekly movie night.

Dalton was quiet as Kurt made his way to the choir room, most of the student body had returned home for the weekend. The choir room itself was empty except for a single person who was standing directly in front of the piano.

"Gay face, why did you want to meet me here on the wonderful Saturday? Come to admit you are nothing compared to me and unworthy of Blaine's affection?" Sebastian glared leaning lightly on the piano behind him.

"Listen. You know I can't stand you. I think you know Blaine doesn't like you. And I think you really don't give a shit, but you better listen. Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend!" Kurt punctuated his demand with stage like articulation, annoyed with the taller boys smirk. "If you don't we'll report you. Understood?"

"Report me for what?" Sebastian shifted his arms stretched out behind him, "You can do nothing. You are weak, pathetic, unattractive, and helpless."

Kurt didn't see it coming. Maybe it was because he was no longer used to it, or because Sebastian wasn't wearing a red letterman jacket. Sebastian had grabbed a cup from behind him on the piano and before Kurt could acknowledge it, the cup was emptied, and the cold red liquid covered his face.

But something was wrong. Kurt knew that in an instant, he had taken enough slushies over the last three and a half years to know the difference.

"And I will get Blaine." With that Sebastian left. Though Kurt neither heard nor saw.

A pained scream erupted from his mouth as his knees gave way, and he collapsed to the floor dizzy with pain.

_Blaine._

Blindly, still whimpering, he tried to find his cell phone. Another scream of agony came forth Kurt's lips, his mind fogged with need. At first he attempted to dial, realizing that was useless he allowed another anguished sound.

_Blaine!_

Kurt managed to choke out, "call Blaine..."

"Command unrecognizable."

He whimpered again, eyes burning. The annoyance and hatred he felt minutes ago melted with the white hot pain that rang out from his eyes as he tried again, "Call Blaine."

After two rings Blaine's voice came from the phone, "Hey Kurt aren't you heading ov…Kurt what's wrong!"

Kurt's whimpering and gasping seemed to bring alarm to Blaine's voice.

"Kurt please answer me! Please I'll come and get you just please." Blaine's voice was choked with intense emotion.

"Dalton…choir….ah." Kurt managed to sob.

"I…I'm coming baby I…I'll be there soon. Just stay with me…I love you."

It took Blaine about fifteen minutes to get to Dalton from his house. The entire way he attempted to calm and reassure Kurt, while trying to control his own emotions as he listened to the love of his life whither in pain.

Blaine was not expecting to see Kurt curled on the floor with his hands held tight to his eyes, or was he expecting the red icy liquid covering parts of the ground.

"Kurt!" carefully Blaine kneeled next to his pained boyfriend, "Kurt please tell me what hurts? What's wrong?"

"My eyes! God, Blaine make it stop," he pleaded

It became clear to Blaine that the situation was serious. Carefully he lifted Kurt and hurried out to his car. "Kurt, baby, can you open your eyes for me." When Kurt's attempt only made him gasp again in pain, Blaine buckled the belt around him, "Ok baby, I am taking you to the hospital." Blaine started the car and away they went.

At some point during the 30 minute drive the pain had become too much for Kurt, and although the sudden silence terrified Blaine the lack of agony filled cries gave some comfort.

* * *

><p>The wait at the hospital was too much for Blaine. Between the phone calls to his parents, <em>"Oh my God Blaine! Is Kurt alright? Please keeps us informed, alright honey. Why don't you spend the night with him?"<em> And the conversation with Burt, _"I…Alright we…we're coming! It will take us an hour at least Blaine…Thank you so much for finding him…" _Blaine just couldn't take it. He cried silently sitting in the waiting room, listening to the echo of Kurt's cry within his head.

They had only been at the hospital twenty minutes when a nurse approached him, "You brought in the Hummel boy correct?"

Blaine was on his feet instantly, "Is he alright? Can I see him?"

She gave him a small smile, "We washed out both his eyes. It appears that there were some kind of sharp objects within the slushie solution…his left cornea was deeply scratched and will need surgery. His right was grazed, and will need medicated drops for a few weeks."

Blaine just stood there shocked. He felt his eyes tear up again, "Will…he be ok?" he knew how loaded that question was.

"It looks good. The right eye has lost no vision. Which is extremely lucky. As for his left, I am afraid we won't know until he has surgery and is healed." She paused as she handed Blaine a tissue, "But he is awake and has been asking for you, so follow me."

And he did, but the pain in his chest continued to grow with each step and when she motioned to the room Kurt was in Blaine was certain it would explode.

There was Kurt lying on a hospital bed. His skin extremely pale, IV in his arm, his left eye covered with a white bandage, his right eye closed but obviously swollen…Blaine froze for a moment. He had never seen Kurt so small…

"Kurt?" his voice shallow and pained as he walked over to the bed.

Hearing Blaine's voice, the unbandaged eye opened, and the bright red eye watered, "Blaine?"

"Yeah, it's me baby. Your Dad should be here pretty soon too. God I hate seeing you like this, it hurts my heart." Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine sat down next to him on the bed, "What happened baby? Who slushied you? Was it Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded, "I was telling him to stay away from you…That…wasn't a normal slushie. Or if it was I have been lucky over a hundred times…"

Blaine's anger peaked at the mention of Sebastian, he growled, "That bastard! If he thought he had a chance with me before…God, how could he do this to you…?" Blaine blinked back anger tears, "Baby, we'll find out what he did to that slushie and get him expelled! I promise!"

Kurt's red eye glistened with unshed tears, "I love you Blaine. Thank you for coming to get me."

Blaine sighed softly leaning in toward Kurt, "always."

They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so I am SO SORRY for not updating What They Saw in such a long time, I am working on it. I might still be another week though I have my Japanese midterm next Wednesday and Thursday….**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
